


Unplanned Contact

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x10 spoilers, Angst, F/M, Speculation, fight, introspective Wyatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: What if it had been Flynn who accidentally hit Lucy during their fight in 2x10...





	Unplanned Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Peacock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Peacock/gifts).



> So, thescarlettpeacock gave me this prompt and asked for angst. I *think* I've done some angst, but not sure if it's enough. I had planned on leaving it to end where it does, but she's insisting I write more, so there will be a second part... She also did a fantastic beta job on it.
> 
> It's a short one, but I hope it packs a punch... pun intended.

**_Unplanned Contact:_ **

“So, let me sum this up.” Flynn took a step foward, a look of bemused anger scrawled across his face. “Jessica was screwing you, she lied about being pregnant, and then wrapped you around her finger just long enough so she could screw us too!”

It was bad enough that Flynn had asked if killing Jessica was a bad thing, but to assume Jessica was lying about being pregnant with his baby was the last straw for him.

Wyatt saw red and immediately lunged at Flynn, grabbing on to him, trying to land a punch to his smug jaw. The former NSA agent lifted his hand in a defensive move as Wyatt grappled for Flynn’s throat, trying to squeeze the life out of the man he’d grown to loathe over the past few weeks.

“Stand down!” Agent Christopher shouted uselessly as the two men shoved and grabbed at one another, fists flying with soft flesh.

“Wyatt!” Lucy called out, but the soldier was too involved to pay any attention to her cries.

Managing to get in at least one punch to Flynn’s rib cage, Wyatt leaned back as Flynn lashed out, hoping to make contact with Wyatt’s jaw. He just managed to successfully duck in time as he felt Rufus’ hands grab his shoulders from behind.

The next minute, time seemed to slow to an almost complete stop until Wyatt heard Lucy cry out in pain. As Flynn’s all too eager fist had swung to connect with Wyatt’s jaw, Wyatt had moved - and the brunt of it had collided with Lucy’s jaw.

The fight stopped immediately.

“Lucy…” Flynn moved towards her, sorrow written all over his face.

“ _No._ ” Was all she was able to utter as she stalked past everyone and in the direction of her room, a soft gasp escaping from her lips.

“You bastard!” Wyatt turned to Flynn, anger coursing through him, more than before when the man had insulted Jessica. Which, in split second hindsight, Wyatt could now understand.

“Logan, it was an accident.”

“I don’t give a shit!” Once again, his fists were flying, but this time, Garcia didn’t even attempt to protect himself. He allowed Wyatt to rain punches down on him. Punch after punch, Wyatt’s hands ached as they pummelled Flynn’s flesh, the sickening crack of his nose crunching beneath Wyatt’s fist.

“Wyatt, stop!” Rufus yelled out, grabbing hold of his arm, preventing him from making any further contact on Flynn.

“Get him the fuck away from me!” Wyatt spat out through gritted teeth as he wrenched his arm out of his friend’s grip and stalked out of the launch area, hands shaking with anger.

:: ::

Wyatt made immediately for Lucy’s room, his guts churning at the thought of finding her bruised and crying. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated, debating whether or not he should even attempt to check on her after the show he and Flynn had put on.

With a heavy breath, he decided against it. He turned and walked down the long corridor between their rooms, before seating himself beneath the fan to contemplate his actions.

It was all his fault, everything. Flynn was right. Jessica had screwed them all, both figuratively and literally. She’d been brought back by Rittenhouse, put into the very centre of their team, and now she had information about them to share with Emma and Lucy’s mom. He’d allowed her to walk in here and literally break the team apart - the family he’d chosen to care for. It was his fault Jiya was not lost in the past - his fault that Rufus was hurting and hated him. It was his fault that Lucy was currently nursing a punch to the jaw.

It was his fault that everything he’d started with Lucy had been lost so quickly and painfully.

Wyatt had known for a while that he wasn’t in love with Jessica, no matter how hard he tried. Lucy was the one he loved, the one he wanted to make a future with, the one who had completely overtaken his thoughts and heart. Lucy was the one he worried about constantly while Jessica was a mere afterthought.

He closed his eyes, taking several heavy breaths, trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him to the point of tears. Those damned divorce papers should have been signed the moment Jessica had handed them to him; but deep down he wanted to prove to himself that he and Jessica were, and could continue to be the same people - the same couple.

His eyes stung from the tears he was holding back as he thought about how Lucy had defended him to Rufus, about how her eyes had filled with tears when he’d finally told them the truth about his suspicions. He’d hurt her in that moment just as much as Flynn had, except the mark he left wouldn’t be visible, and wouldn’t heal as quickly over time.

Wyatt knew he needed to try to make amends, try something - anything to get her to know he had never meant for this to happen. That he had never wanted her to be injured, to be left heartbroken - or to think that she was the second choice, not even for a second.

In a quick movement, he pulled himself to his feet and made for the kitchen, pulling an ice pack out of the freezer.

With tentative steps, he walked back to Lucy’s room, and this time he didn’t hesitate to knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only short, but I hope you like it. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
